Vincent's Ghost Chapter 3
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Chapter 3


**Vincent's Ghost**

Sophie was sitting at her computer at home looking at a search engine online. She had typed in Vincent Taylor and quite a few results had come up and yet she knew none of them were the person she was looking for. She went down the list until she noticed a name she recognised, a William and Julia Taylor. She wasn't sure why she recognised the names but there was a small nagging feeling at the back of her head that made her want to click the link. She clicked the link she saw that William Taylor and his Wife Julia where the heads of some software company abroad, she looked further down the page and found a bio for them both. As she read she saw what she was looking for:

"**Mr and Mrs Taylor have one son Vincent Taylor who is currently in Hospital" **

"Hospital, what hospital" thought Sophie.

She looked further down the page but it didn't list anything else on matter, however she did find a contact number she could call but she wasn't sure what to say if she called. Sophie thought about it for a bit first but then decided to give it a go, she picked up her mobile and dialled the number on screen.

Mean while back at the hospital where Lizzie was, Vincent found himself in shock less than ten seconds ago Lizzie had just spoke to him and not only that she could see him as well.

"So you can see us?" Vincent asked her.

"Us what do you mean us?" Lizzie said with a confused look on her face.

Vincent turned around he could still see Bobby so he was pretty sure he hadn't become a solid again, Bobby waved his hands right in front of Vincent's face.

"Stop that you idiot" he said with an annoyed sense in tone.

Bobby smirked at this and then pointed at Lizzie.

"Idiot?" asked Lizzie.

Vincent blushed he realised that Lizzie must have thought he was talking to her, he quickly slapped his face quickly glared at Bobby who was still smirking and turned back towards Lizzie.

"Its errr nothing I didn't mean, no its nothing so how are you?" asked Vincent.

Barely had the words left his mouth did he realise this must have been a stupid question after all she had been asleep for a few years.

"Well not to bad all things considered" said Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled at Vincent, Vincent blushed as she did and then something came to Lizzie's mind.

"So urm Vincent what have you been doing all this time?" asked Lizzie.

"What do you mean he" replied Vincent.

Lizzie frowned a little.

"Well its just, my sister, she said that she hadn't seen you at once since I've been here" said Lizzie.

"Ah, that's what she means, what do I say I got hit and killed by a car on the day we were suppose to meet up and when I thought you didn't show up I ran off" thought Vincent.

"Its ok I guess you must have gotten mad at me when I didn't show up that day, you have hated me and never found out what had happen" said Lizzie.

A small tear formed in Lizzie's eye.

"No way that isn't it, I could never hate you, I lov…" he said quickly and then stopped with a pause.

"You what?" asked Lizzie.

"I cant tell her, even if by some miracle she was to return my feelings I could never be with her, I'm already gone from this world so I could never give her what she needs" thought Vincent.

Lizzie stared at Vincent.

"You what?" she asked again.

"I like our friendship, so I could never hate you" said Vincent.

Lizzie gave a small smile.

"Oh I see" Lizzie said.

"Oh and the reason I haven't been here till now was because I was travelling. I found out about it the day before I was meant to meet up with you " Vincent said quickly.

"I see, so was it, was it with a girl or something like that" Lizzie asked.

Vincent turned to look at Bobby, he smirked at Vincent and then he Jumped on him quickly putting his arms around his neck.

"Oh Vincent you should tell her about us and what out relationship is like, (Bobby then turned to face Vincent and as he did he put this right hand on Vincent's cheek) Come on Skippy you cant hide from her that we're lovers." Bobby said with a big grin on his face.

Vincent clenched his fists and then pushed Bobby away. Bobby just floated a little in the air and laughed.

" Mental note find a way to bring Bobby back to life just so you can kill him" thought Vincent.

"So I guess it was with a girl then huh" said Lizzie.

Vincent shook his head.

"No no nothing like that it was just my parents, they err told me the day I saw them and well I didn't have any choice so I went with them. I erm did try to call you a bunch of times to let you know but I couldn't get through to you. So I just figured that you must have hated me for not showing up. I only got back today and I only found out what happened to you after about an hour after I arrived." lied Vincent.

Lizzie smiled

"I understand" she said.

"There must be some reason he must have said that, I can always tell when he lie's" thought Lizzie.

"So what about Brian I guess he must have been coming up to see you right" said Vincent.

Lizzie shook her head, she had remembered how angry he had gotten with her on the day she had fallen comatose. She could start to feel the tears trying to come through but she quickly dried her eyes with her hand. However Vincent must have noticed.

"You look like your about to cry, What's up? He asked.

"Well we, we broke up" she said.

Vincent looked shocked.

"When, why?" he asked.

"The day I fell under, well just before I fell anyway I called him out to meet him because I wanted to get some things straight at last" Lizzie said quietly.

"What kind of things did you need straitening out?" asked Vincent.

Lizzie looked down a little and then looked back up at Vincent.

"Well it was about time I got the truth about my feelings out, because I had been lying about them for so long. Not just to him but to myself and to everyone important around me. I even felt like a horrible person lying like the way I was and how I must have hurt him." Lizzie said Quietly.

"Your not a horrible person Lizzie, You've always been the sweetest most kindness person I've ever had the privilege of knowing" Vincent said quickly.

Lizzie gave a weak smile and then shook her head quickly.

"It's kind of you to say but its not true, that day I must have hurt him the most when I broke up with him he just laughed at me and didn't believe me. I then told him I wasn't joking and that I was feeling Lonely being with him"

Vincent felt something that to him felt like his heart twitch.

"You were Lonely?" he asked.

Lizzie nodded.

"Yes, he was always never around and when he was I never felt safe with him unlike when I'm with you (quick pause) or any of my other friends. Then as I was speaking he the graphed my shoulders tightly and said I was his and that it wasn't over till he said so" said Lizzie

Vincent clenched his fists tightly.

"HE WHAT?, WHAT ELSE DID THAT JERK TRY TO DO" shouted Vincent.

Lizzie was surprised, she hadn't seen Vincent this angry before now, she had seen him annoyed and upset but as far as anger went Vincent had always been calm.

"He didn't do anything, I just broke through his grip and then kissed him on the cheek" she said.

"Oh" Vincent said quickly.

"But he then… Vincent promise me you wont get mad" Lizzie said.

"Why, what did he do next?" Vincent asked quickly.

"After I kissed him I turned and walked away, I just wanted to see you badly. Anyway when I got to the zebra crossing I got pushed and that's when I got hit by a car. "Now I thought it was an accident, but my parents… my parents said it was Brian. They said that witness's saw Brian push me into the road, the guy who was driving had got out of his car and went to my side. Brian also came to my side and after a few seconds he ran into car that hit me and drove of. My parents said he was caught by the police but apparently he had also hit some else in the car whilst driving of" explained Lizzie.

Vincent clenched his fists harder and gritted his teeth.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" shouted Vincent.

"You cant do that, what would It change" Lizzie said.

But before Lizzie could stop him, Vincent phased out of the room whilst Bobby went after him.

"Vincent, where did you go?" Lizzie asked.

Outside the hospital, Bobby was holding Vincent back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, THAT BASTARD HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE THAT HER. HE'S DEAD SO DEAD WHEN I FIND HIM." shouted Vincent.

"Calm down, don't try anything rash, first off you don't know where this Brian is, second even if you did know what could you do in this form?" Bobby asked.

Vincent didn't care, he had never felt this much anger before and all he knew was that nothing would stop him hurting the man that hurt someone he loved so much.

"Look I know your angry but there really isn't anything you can do" Bobby said.

"I DON'T CARE, I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" Vincent continued to shout.

Vincent closed his eyes, he pictured Brian laughing and felt that he was almost taunting him. As he did so Vincent's body started to glow and then vanished from the spot. Bobby looked on confused.

"What the.. , Vincent? Where are you?" said Bobby.

Bobby looked around, he quickly phased back into Lizzie's room. He saw Lizzie hugging her knees and crying a little. Bobby left the room again.

"Vincent, Vincent… VINCENT!!!" shouted Bobby.

Vincent opened his eyes, he suddenly found himself in a padded room all he could see inside the room was a bed with someone sleeping in it. To his own surprise he saw that it was Brian who was sleeping in it. He looked a little older then the last time he saw him and also seemed to need a small shave as well. Yet he was certain this was Brian, he wasn't sure how he had gotten from outside the hospital to inside this room but Vincent didn't care all he cared about was taking his revenge for what he had done to Lizzie. Vincent flew towards the sleeping Brian and threw some punches at his head, however every punch he threw just phased through his head.

"Dam it what do I do now, … wait a minute why don't I just take a look see in his dream using dream wonder" thought Vincent.

Vincent put both of his hands on both sides of Brian's head and then put his own forehead on Brian's. He then closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes he was in his old classroom. The classroom was empty apart from himself and Brian who was at the front of the class writing on the chalk board **"SHE'S MINE TILL I SAY SO" **and **"IT ENDS WHEN I SAY SO"** these phrases had been written all over the chalk board.

Vincent then ran towards him, he turned Brian around and punched him hard in the face. Brian's head hit the chalk board and he slumped to the ground. He looked up and saw Vincent.

"You, what are you doing here?" Brian asked.

Vincent didn't answer him, he went to kick Brian but he grabbed Vincent's foot which made him fall to the floor. Brian got up took Vincent by the jumper and punched him in the face. As Brian went to punch him again but Vincent quickly kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying back a little. Vincent then stood above him and then punched him in the face again. He kept punching Brian in the face and after the sixth punch stopped. At this point Brian had a bloody nose and Vincent could feel pain in his right fist.

"Why, why did you do it?" he asked.

Brian used this opportunity to quickly head butt Vincent in the forehead, Vincent went back in pain.

"Why I did what, kill you?" Brian said.

Brian grabbed Vincent by the back of his head and slammed it into a near by desk. He then turned Vincent around and punched him in the face. Vincent tried to block the punches with his arms but as he did Brian punched him in the stomach. Vincent then grabbed the chair behind the desk, he swung it over the desk and hit Brian in the head with it. Brian went to the floor quickly, Vincent dropped the chair and staggered of the desk.

"What, what do you mean you killed me?" Vincent asked.

Brian laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you mean you didn't know it was me all those years ago, I hit you with that car.

Vincent was stunned he hadn't been expecting that, he remembered how Lizzie had said that Brian had hit someone else with the car that had hit her but didn't click that it might have been him.

"Why, why would you do that, we were friends weren't we?" Vincent said.

Brian laughed again.

"Ha yeah right you were just a tool, you were just good at fighting so I just wanted to make sure you fought for my gang. And as for why I did it, well it was Lizzie's fault you see she tried to break up with me you see and well I just had to punish her so I pushed her into a car. I must admit at first I found even I was surprised by my own actions so I went over to her to see if she was ok. But you know what that bitch did then? She called out your name" Brian explained.

"What?" asked Vincent.

"How dare she call your filthy name, I was her boyfriend so she should have been calling my name not yours. But I knew the ultimate way to punish her, it wasn't by killing her but by killing you. Ha ha ha how perfect would it have been I thought killing the one person she liked ha ha ha so I got in that car and just drove and when I saw you at that phone box I felt such joy when ran into you" Brian said.

Brian began laughing quite loudly, Vincent clenched his fists harder then he had been before and blood started pouring down the cracks of his knuckles.

"She only liked me as a friend you idiot" said Vincent.

Brian stopped laughing and then gave Vincent a creepy smile.

"Just a friend?, ha ha ha you're the idiot if you didn't really know how she felt, ha ha ha yes you really are stupid since after all you were stupid enough to think you were my equal and a friend. If it wasn't for your fighting skills I would have never hung around with you after all you were just some lonely loser" laughed Brian.

This was the last straw for Vincent he rushed right at Brian and punched him square in the nose. Brian fell over and as he did he hit his head again this time quite hard on the floor and he passed out. Vincent kneeled over and kept punching him, harder each time. Nine punches in he saw on the teachers desk a pair of scissors and remembered what Bobby had once said about those that die in there own dream normally die in real life. He went over to the desk and picked up the scissors and went back over to Brian and kneeled back over him.

At the hospital Lizzie was crying while hugging her knees.

"Please Vincent don't, don't do anything that could course me to lose you again, even more so now that I have you back. I don't want you to become a criminal " Lizzie said whilst sobbing.

Vincent had the scissors in his hand raised above Brian's head. He was about to plunge them down when - "Vincent!!" said Lizzie

Vincent dropped the scissors, he felt his heart twinge sharply.

"This isn't what she would want, killing you would be meaningless and it wouldn't change the fact that I'm dead. It doesn't matter you've won anyway I can never be with Lizzie" Vincent said.

Tears streamed down his face, they felt warm on his face.

"I hate you so much and I can never forgive you for what you have done but I know she would in her own way forgive so I wont kill you and I get to satisfaction of knowing your going to be stuck in your own little warped world alone and totally unable to move on with your life." said Vincent.

Vincent got up, he dusted himself, sighed and then closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and was back in the padded room. All the pain he had received in the dream wonder had gone as well as his tears it all felt like a distant memory now. Brian was still asleep tossing and turning in his bed. He also appeared to be sweating a lot. Vincent looked at Brian, all the hate he had turn into pity.

"Goodbye Brian, I hope we never meet again, oh and I'm sure Lizzie would saying something like I hope you find peace but that's just Lizzie I on the other hand could care less" said Vincent.

Vincent floated up and phased through a few floors until he got above the roof of the building. Vincent noticed the sign for the building, **"St Joan's Mental Health Hospital"**. Vincent looked around he was completely lost now, he wasn't sure where the Hospital Lizzie was in even was.

"I thought it was that idiot Bobby that got lost not me" laughed Vincent.

Vincent closed his eyes again and pictured Bobby grinning like an idiot, then like before Vincent's Body glowed and vanished from where it was and reappeared right next to Bobby who was floating above Lizzie's Hospital looking completely confused.

"What the…" Said Vincent.

Bobby turned and saw Vincent there. He floated back in surprise.

"Geez don't do that, how on earth did you even do that" said Bobby in shock.

Vincent scratched his head and grinned.

"I er don't know, same way I turned solid earlier" Vincent said with a chuckle.

"Sigh you are a mystery huh Skippy, so what happened?" Bobby asked.

Vincent explained as best he could, after he was done Booby looked like he had a headache from trying to understand it all.

"So then this Brian you two were in a gang?" asked Bobby.

"Well sort of I guess, I mean we never picked on those weaker then us and we only fought guys from other schools. If I'm honest I only joined up because well as Brian put it I was a loner. My only real friend for the longest time was Lizzie and that was great but when we went off to secondary school she kind of got her own friends and I just seemed to be to be by myself a lot. I was still happy for Lizzie don't get me wrong and we still talked and stuff but now that she had more friends she didn't really have time for me. When I was in year 8 I kind of got into a fight with an older boy who was in year 9" said Vincent.

Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean kind of got into a fight?" asked Bobby.

Vincent gave a small grin.

" You see this boy Alan I think it was, Alan Crane had just been dumped by his girlfriend at the time and was rather annoyed at a lot of things and it didn't help that I bumped into him and spilled coke on his shirt. To be honest he was looking for a fight with anyone no excuses needed really, any who he threw a punch at me and…" said Vincent.

"And?" said Bobby.

"Well long story short I broke his arm" said Vincent.

"Wow… you really broke it?" asked Bobby

"Sort of, you see when he threw that punch, I stepped aside a bit and well I tried tripping him up, which did indeed work but he then grabbed me as he went down. When he landed on the floor his right arm went out a little and well… I sat on it and well you can guess… Crunch" said Vincent.

Bobby just stared at Vincent.

"Oh" said Bobby.

"Yeah… any who I got suspended and thanks to Chinese whispers style gossip word got around that said I was the one that attacked Alan and tried to kill him. It was when I came back to school that Brian then approached me to join this gang he was starting" said Vincent.

"You joined?" asked Bobby.

"Well yeah, I mean up until that point in my life only I really had one friend which was Lizzie and its true I've always enjoyed her company but like I said she didn't seem to have much time for me back then. And as a kid I'd always been alone before I met Lizzie, I didn't really warm up to others well and my parents were always busy with work that I spend a lot of time at my grandparents. So when someone new asks you if you want to hang out you don't say no. Still it was my mistake to think we were friends" said Vincent.

It went quite for a bit between Vincent and Bobby, they both just floated there above the hospital.

"Well you know, if you hadn't of guessed by now, I think of you as a great friend" said Bobby.

Vincent blushed and tried to hide his face from Bobby.

"Ah shut it you stop trying to be sentimental" said Vincent.

Bobby grinned at Vincent, he then jumped on Vincent giving him a big hug in the process.

"Get of me you idiot" said Vincent.

Vincent tries to get Bobby of him, he pushes down on Bobby's face but Bobby just hugs him tighter.

"Not until you admit we're friends" replied Bobby.

"Ok ok just stop hugging me, …. We're friends we're friends. Not let go you idiot" Vincent said quickly.

Bobby stops hugging Vincent and then laughs at Vincent's red face.

"So then what are we going to now" said Bobby.

"Found you" said an unknown voice.

Vincent turned around to look for this new voice, for a second he thought that it was going to turn cold and dark again but nothing happened.

"Did you hear that voice?" asked Vincent.

"Voice?" replied Bobby.

"You didn't… no never mind guess it was nothing. Listen I just need to speak with Lizzie you want to come with?" said Vincent.

Bobby simply nodded and smiled at Vincent. They both phased down the roof and then went in to Lizzie's room. When they entered they saw that she was fast asleep, Vincent was about to leave when -

"Don't go said" said Lizzie.

Vincent stopped and turned to her, she looked a little red eyed as though she had been crying.

"Are you ok" he asked her.

"I'm fine, I was just worried about what you were going to do to Brian. I'm glad that you didn't go and came back" said Lizzie.

"No I did go, I found him and well to say the least I did what I thought you would do I let him go." said Vincent.

Lizzie smiled and nodded, she rubbed her eyes and then something just came to her.

"Vincent, are you a magician?" she asked.

Vincent looked at Lizzie's face, she didn't seem to be joking and in fact appeared to be quite serious.

"Wha… what made you think that?" he asked back.

"Its just well earlier you came into my room through the walls and not only that my sister nor the doctor didn't seemed to notice you. Plus you said you found Brian and in such a short time" replied Lizzie.

"She thinks I'm a magician? …. Yeah why not" thought Vincent.

"Yeah that's right I'm a magician, it's a secret so don't tell anyone ok" he said.

Lizzie nodded in agreement, whilst Bobby burst into laughter. Lizzie looked thoughtful again.

"Vincent, do you remember what happened six months ago, well six months before my accident at least" Lizzie asked.

Vincent tried to think about it, yet he was drawing a blank on the subject.

"No sorry I'm a bit forgetful, you know that right" he replied.

"Oh I see" said Lizzie.

Lizzie looked a little sad.

"Was it important?" asked Vincent.

"A little or at least to me it was. Vincent, if you remember will you tell me the whole story" she asked.

"Ok I promise when I remember I'll tell you all I remember but why?" asked Vincent.

"It's to do with my feelings, and something's I need to get straight but I think its best that you try to remember this one yourself before I tell you more" said Lizzie.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"It's important that you remember first, you see I heard you say" said Lizzie.

Lizzie had frozen completely, Vincent looked around and saw that Bobby wasn't moving either. Then everything disappeared, and he found himself in a white room by himself. Vincent looked around but saw nothing. Then out of no where there was someone standing in front of him. Whoever it was wearing a black hooded robe, so Vincent couldn't see who it was.

"Hello?" said Vincent.

"Hiya" said a male voice.

"Urm who are you and where am I?" asked Vincent.

"Ah do pardon my manners let me introduce myself I am the High Mage Master for Great Britain and as for my name well its Simon Wispa. Now as to where we are well that's kind of hard to explain plus doesn't help that I cant be bothered to explain the small details." said Simon.

"Say what? Your who for the what of Great Britain?" said Vincent.

"Sigh, now listen up im going to explain this just once, My name is Simon Wispa, I work within the Government of Great Britain, My job title is High Mage Master and its my job to monitor magic and magic users within Great Britain and try to insure there isn't to much mayhem caused because of it. Anyway the reason I'm here is because well I need you to return to your body Necromancer" explained Simon.

"Urm my name isn't Necromancer its Vincent" said Vincent.

"Vincent is it? Right better make a note of that" said Simon.

Simon pulled a note book out of his pocket and quickly wrote something down.

"What do you mean, return to my real body?" asked Vincent.

"It means just as I said I need you to stop being in spirit form and return to your really body so that we can talk in person, this closed space I created wont last to long and I need more time to talk to you. I will also need to know where your body is so I can meet you there" said Simon.

Vincent was confused, he had know idea what this Simon was asking of him and nor did he know what a High Mage Master.

"My real body, I don't have a real body I'm dead and why did you call me Necromancer?" asked Vincent.

"Well that's what you are you know a Necromancer and as for you being dead that's impossible you seem to be beaming with life energy I just cant track where its coming from. In any case this means your alive somewhere" said Simon.

Vincent was stunned by this.

"I'm alive… but that's impossible I died almost 3 years ago when I was hit by a car on Christmas Eve. I know I'm dead I felt myself die, I felt that pain run down my body." said Vincent.

"You were hit by a car but that doesn't mean you died, did you see your own funeral" asked Simon.

"I kind of skipped town, so I don't know if I had one but I most have died I just most have" said Vincent.

"You really don't get it do you" said Simon.

"Get what" asked Vincent.

Before Vincent could find out there was a large static sound and the white room disappeared. Vincent was now back outside floating above the hospital. Yet again Bobby was also outside and when he saw Vincent appear out of no where he floated back in shock.

"How do you keep doing that?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore, how is it in the one day I return home everything gets turn upside down" Vincent said.

"What do you mean, what happened?" asked Bobby.

Meanwhile back in Sophie's room, Sophie was on her mobile still trying to find Vincent. She had made a few phone calls until finally she had got passed onto someone called Frank Brus.

"Hi my name is Sophie Strife I'm calling about a patient that was admitted to your Hospital a while ago, his name should be Vincent Taylor" said Sophie.

"Yes we have a patient by that name, I cant say to much on the subject I'm afraid. I was told you were a friend of his, is that correct?" Doctor Brus said.

"Yeah its something like that, by any chance you could you tell me why he is in the hospital?" asked Sophie.

"Oh dear do you not know? I'm afraid Mr Taylor is in a coma right now, he was brought in with head injuries after he was knocked down by a car" said Doctor Brus.

"…………. w-when was this" said Sophie.

"He was admitted close to three years ago, On December 24th 2008" said Doctor Brus.

Sophie dropped her phone in shock.

"The same day, …. the sae day as Lizzie" said Sophie.


End file.
